your obediant servant
by animeprincess318
Summary: in a desperate attempt to defend their father Phillip and Angelica Hamilton write a series of essays defending him but what happens when Angelica hamilton suffers a panic attack chaos ensues
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 spark into a flame

Dear Angelica

I am slow to anger but you writing about having pride in your family is just a shameful comment your father cheated on your mother with another woman and had an affair with her and then wrote about it and published it for all the world to see because he wanted to "protect his legacy" not only that you can't even write a good strong sentence defending your "beloved father" and how he is a good man in which he is not and we all hear about your father's plans to help Jefferson wich I say is terrible I suggest you scrap the idea defending your father and let him try to fix his own mistakes and rethink his ideas

dear Theodosia,

I know I don't have the best skills in writing but you must understand that my father really does truly regret his decisions but he is a man of loyalty he realized he made a mistake and he is trying to correct it not only with his wife but with the public as well. Father never intended for any of this to happen. I don't care about others opinions I am just trying to protect his legacy and from setting this spark into a flame. this is my only shot to defend him and I am not throwing this away so until my father's name is cleared I will write nonstop no matter what you tell me I am proud of what I am doing. As for him supporting Jefferson he just thinks that he has a better plan for our nation even though he does despise him he agrees with what Jefferson says. this will not be my only piece of writing I will write like I am running out of time.

Oct 46 1797

Dear diary

Today I was sitting at my father's desk finishing signing the letter to ArronBurrs daughter Theodosia me and my brother have decided to write a series of essays defending him and his honor which we called the Hamilton papers after the affair he had with Maria Reynolds and the creation of the Reynolds pamphlet. With the help of my older brother Philip, we were planning to write ten essays after reading Theadosa's letter it frustrated me I didn't know what to do or how to respond I thought I should ignore it but my brother read it and told me to respond so I did. My brother got me an envelope we sealed it and sent it off. Me and Philip love our father and hearing about this at first hurt us but we were the first to forgive him so in order to end the negative image of our father that was being spread wrote these essays after they were written Philip showed them to his classmates to read and some of his friends offered to help so, in the end, we were going to write twenty essays altogether so far our plan has worked we didn't expect the people of New York to actually read them the kids showed the essays to their parents than their parents show them to their friends and their friends show them to others we can only hope this helps our father and keeps his legacy alive.

Angelica


	2. the Hamilton papers

chapter 2 the hamilton papers

I write this in defense of our father Alexander Hamilton on the date in question he is said to have had an affair with Maria Reynolds in which I can confirm he did, however, this action was is a man of honor and loyalty to his country and it is not his fault he had this affair for he did not induce it. In any case this is a form of blackmail Maria's Husband James Reynolds was abusive to her so she left him for my father's house and begged him to help her in which he did but Maria wrongfully seduced him and they began to exchange letters of love and affection she took the letters to far my inviting him to talk to her in her bedroom that she shared with her husband but he was away when the whole affair Mr. Reynolds found out he would blackmail our father to pay him to keep quiet eventually he had run out of his own money so he wrote the pamphlet he didn't want his country to see him as a dishonest person so please this is never intended and was never his fault.

Dear diary

Today I finally completed my first essay defending my father and his legacy along with the help of my sister Angelica she is a shy and quiet girl but she can write quite well today she told me about a letter she had received from Aaron Burrs daughter at first she did not want to respond because she said and quote "turn this spark into a flame." denying her request I told her to write a response and to keep writing like she is running out of time. the poor thing is still a little fragile due to the shock but she is getting better day by day we are hamiltons with pride and if you talk negatively about our father we will not let it slide.

Philip Hamilton

I finish writing in my journal so far writing in it has helped me cope will all that has happened along with talking to my sister she was very hurt after hearing about what my father did and it hurt her mentally even though she claims she is okay she really isn't every day I worry about her, lately she has been having several panic attacks a day it's hard watching her go through this what's worse she refuses to tell my father about how she feels I am the only person she vents to mentally she is hurting and I know it but she refuses to tell anyone she won't even tell our mother if she doesn't tell anyone by tomorrow im telling mom and dad for her whether she likes it or not it's for her own good.

time skip to the next day brought to you by me because I'm bored

she still hasn't told anyone so I'm staying true to my words and I am going to tell our parents the first person I tell is our mother I walk up to her "hey mom can I talk t you about something?" she turns her attention towards me "sure is everything, okay sweetheart? " I clear my throat "it's about Angelica she is not doing well she seems to be having a problem she has been having lots of panics attacks lately." then out of the corner we begin to hear heavy breathing and panting "I think she's having a panic attack right now!" my mother quickly rises from her chair and runs down the hall I quickly follow after her we enter the room to see a crying and hypoventilating angelica in the corner of the room her eyes look blank like she doesn't even know were here actually her pupils are quite dilated and huge I looked at her usually she snaps out of them quite fast not this time

Eliza's POV

I hear a knock on the door to my bedroom "come in " the door creaks open and in walks, my first born son Phillip my son walks over to my side" can I talk to you about something mom" I turn my attention towards him "sure is everything, okay sweetheart? " I hear him clear his throat "it's about angelica she is not doing well she seems to be having a problem she has been having a lot of panic attacks lately ." I worry at this statement my worries were confirmed when I started hearing heavy breathing and panting coming from across the hall I rise up out of my seat and run across the hall only to see my angelica on the floor hypoventilating and crying but the thing that stood out to me most was her eyes even through her blurry tear-filled eyes I could tell that her pupils were dilated you couldn't even see the color of her eyes I rush to her side and put her head in my lap frantically I say "Angelica can you hear me sweetie?" no response she starts shaking and trembling more aggressively now Phillip comes to my side he starts singing to her I look at him "it usually calms her down" but she only gets worse she starts getting more violent and starts reaching out for somethings that's not even there I look at her face one more time her eyes shut close I panic thinking my daughter just died in my own arms Phillip talks again "this is normal panic attacks takes a lot of energy out of her both physically and mentally" I sighed in relief knowing that she's okay I place her in bed and cover with a blanket I turn back to my son "Phillip did you tell your father any of this yet ?" he shakes his head no mom I didn't I thought to tell you first I didn't think to tell pop yet until you knew" I look at him "thank you darling but could you tell your father for me please." of course I'll go tell him right now" I take one look at her and sit by her bedside waiting for her to wake up thinking she could probably hear me now I whisper "it's okay baby you will be okay and someday you will blow all of us away" and kiss her forehead


	3. apologies and suprises

(Phillips POV)

I walk down the narrow hallway going to my my father's office/bedroom the door is locked so i knock on the door i can hear my father's footsteps coming to the closed door and he opens it "Phillip what are you doing here is everything okay?" i shake my head "well not really lately Angie has been having some really aggressive panic attacks and she just had one a couple minutes ago mom is staying with her now she told me to tell you what has been happening because you are locked inside your office all the time." his eyes open wide "how come she never told us?" he asked me "Well she was too embarrassed to tell both of you because of all the chaotic events that has been happening lately she didn't want to be any more of a burden on your shoulders." he frowns "do you know the cause of her panic attacks?" i look at him with seriousness in my eyes "you were the cause father because of your blind judgement with the reynolds pamphlet angie became so heart broken that it broke her mentally and she has suffered from them ever since the day she found out ." my father looks at me "Thank you philip i will be down in the bedroom in a minute." i nod okay dad and i walk away

(Hamilton's P.O.V)

I was writing in my office as usual after i heard a loud racket a couple minutes ago just passing it of as philip playing with his siblings until i hear a knock at my door it's my son i'm surprised because he rarely comes down to my office "Phillip what are you doing here is everything okay ?" i ask he looks panicked and stressed like he just witnessed something terrible "well not really lately Angie has been having some really aggressive panic attacks and she just had one a couple minutes ago mom is staying with her now she told me to tell you what has been happening because you are locked inside your office all the time." i open my eyes in shock How come i have been to blind to notice my eldest daughter having panic attacks "how come she never told us?" i asked him. "Well she was too embarrassed to tell both of you because of all the chaotic events that has been happening lately she didn't want to be any more of a burden on your shoulders." this worries me she's afraid to talk to us about her problems and worries this is unlike her and she thinks because of all the recent events that have taken place she would have been a burden to us why did this happen?"do you know the cause of her panic attacks?" Phillips whole demeanor changes from casual to serious i can tell just by the expression on his face "you were the cause father because of your blind judgement with the Reynolds pamphlet Angie became so heart broken that it broke her mentally and she has suffered from them ever since the day she found out ." i am shaken my little girl is suffering from panic attacks because of me? I clear my throat in an attempt to hold back the tears that were threatening to spill from my eyes "Thank you philip i will be down in the bedroom in a minute." he nods and walks of i silently shut the door behind him . I walk over to my desk rethinking of the day she was born when i first saw her eyes those eyes knocked me out and i fell apart knowing this was my girl not any girl my baby girl and i promised to protect her and make sure that she would never be hurt or suffer but now she is suffering because of me i hurt her maybe not physically but mentally i broke so many promises i broke my promise to my father in law to stay true to eliza i broke that and i promised my first born daughter that i would never let her suffer but i broke that as well i couldn't take it any more i already felt one tear escape my left eye followed by a series of other tears flowing down my face until i found myself sobbing into my own hands after i dried my eyes for a couple of minutes i walked down the hall to to the children's bedroom Eliza passed me not even giving me a glance under her breath i hear her whisper the words "congratulations on giving our daughter panic attacks" i silently walk into the room and on one of the beds i see the outline of a little girl sleeping peacefully i kneel down by her side i look at her silently stroking her dark hair hearing her breathing rise and fall maybe thinking she could hear me i whisper "angie sweetie i'm so sorry for what i did to you even if you can't hear me i need to say this the day you were born was be best most joyous day of my life when i held you for the first time i cried i could not believe that i just had a little girl walk into my life you gave me the best memories i remember when i took you to your first cabinet meeting and after the debate you walked right up to Jefferson and stood up for me and totally burned him you even made George Washington laugh his head off, darling i'm so sorry i made this happen to you now your suffering because of me." i feel tears threatening to spill again "i broke too many promises to your mother and you if only i could have just taken a break none of this would have happened now look at what i have done to you now you are having multiple panic attacks a day i'm a terrible person a terrible husband and worse a terrible father." i start crying again"you're not a bad father dad i know you didn't mean any of this" i look up from my wet eyes only to see Angie sitting up on her bed holding my face in her hands. "Angie oh thank god you're awake and okay!" i start to cry even harder i was now full out sobbing on my daughter "it's okay dad you did not mean for any of this to happen please stop crying i forgive you." i still continue crying "No angie what i did to you is unforgivable how can you forgive me after what i did." she grabs my face again "Dad look at me of course i forgive you everyone makes mistakes in life some big some small but over the last few months you have shown me you really do regret what happened and are trying to patch things up that's why i forgive you!" i smile "Thank you Angie."she hugs me again and i give her a kiss on the cheek

(Angelica P.O.V)

After i recovered from my panic attack and forgave my father i continued writing again Phillip told me that i was amazing being able to forgive my father after all i went through again i still got cruel critiques from Theodosia but that didn't bother me too much Phillip finished his second essay and his best friend decided to help us out and proofread them still none of our parents know that we are doing this i have started spending more time with dad to show him i forgive him even with all the mistakes he made i love my dad with all my heart he really does mean well because he's human and we all make mistakes later today he told me that we were going out just the two of us he told me has something he wants to give me as well someone he wants me to meet

Time skip

(hamilton's P.O.V)

I walk silently down the hallway with a shopping bag in my hand going into the children's bedroom the children including Angie were going to see Angelica which gives me enough time to put my surprise picnic into place i had to make sure i timed everything perfectly i pulled the lavender colored dress out of the bag and hung it on the dresser i told Philip my plan and he agreed that Angie will love it he told me about a store they passed the other day and Angie found a cute lavender colored dress on one of the store windows so i bought it for her the next day i also got a letter from my old friend from the revolution Lafayette told me he was coming back from France for a visit because the revolution was falling apart Angie has only met Lafayette twice in her life but she was really little when they met i told her about him and she always wanted to meet him from all the stories i told her and he wanted to meet her as well what she also doesn't know is that when she was born i actually made Lafayette her godfather and Eliza made Peggy her godmother i look at the time it's time to see laf at the docks

time skip the docks

Laffayetes P.O.V

I walk down the boardwalk of the ship that transported me from France to america everywhere people recognized me thanking me for my service in the revolution as i was walking to the edge of the docks i see my old friend Alexander Hamilton "Monsieur Hamilton long time no see so from what i hear your daughter's been going through a rough time right now huh" he nods with his head still down "It's true i was seduced by a woman named maria Reynolds and had an affair with her her husband found out only to tell me that i can still have affairs with her as long as i pay him to keep quiet" my mouth dropped open on shock "Eventually i couldn't take the shame anymore knowing history has it's eyes on me so i told the world about it by writing the Reynolds pamphlet Eliza and our children found out and they all shunned me for it Eliza kicked me out of our bedroom,and for a while Philip and Angie never spoke to me until now" i saw tears starting to swell in his eyes "and now my only daughter is suffering me because of me i caused all her pain" he starts to silently sob into his own hands he really did not mean this to happen to his wife or his children i decide to change the subject Common we better get ready to set up Angie's surprise "thanks for coming Laf this really means a lot to me and it will mean a lot to her as well." No problem she is my goddaughter after all any way you should get back home to get Angie ready" he flicks his forehead "thanks i almost forgot you're sure you don't mind finishing setting up?" "not at all it's been along time since I've last been here".


End file.
